The present invention relates to slip clutches and more particularly relates to ratchet-type slip clutches including spring-loaded pin or ball elements mounted in one clutch part and biased into engagement with recesses formed in another clutch part.
Known ratchet-type torque limiting clutches that use spring-loaded pins or balls as torque transferring elements operate such that when these elements slip due to an overload, the drive and driven components rapidly unwind and undergo a hammering action which is detrimental to them. During a slipping sequence of a known radial pin ratchet-type slip clutch, negative torque peaks were observed which were fifty percent or more of the positive slipping torque.